This invention relates to a light receiving element which comprises a plurality of light receiving cells connected in series with one another and arranged to be optically coupled to a light source.
The light receiving element according to the present invention may be employed as an array of photodiodes optically coupled to such light source as a light-emitting diode, and is useful particularly when applied to a semiconductor switching circuit for driving such output FET as, preferably, a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect-transistor known as MOSFET, by means of an electric signal into which an input light signal is converted.